


THE BEST OF US

by ashlee_jordan888, beckysue_bonner, dwalk1_2002



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Explicit FF Oral, Explicit MF Oral, F/F, F/M, Foul Language, Jessica Jones - Freeform, M/M, Station 19 TV, explicit FM Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Drabbles about this, that, and the Other.Mainly AU, some canon compiiant.Multiple fandoms explored.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jessica Jones/Luke Cage, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Probie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Probie' has a request for Maya Bishop

New Guy: Cap...can I have a word?

Maya Bishop: Yeah...what is it, ah, Probie?

NG: Ahhh, hah...I ah...

MB: Lots to do this morning, Probie!

NG: I wanted to request...if it's even possible...

MB: You're on front desk. Semi-permanently.

NG: Thank you so much, Captain...this is big.

MB: In six months, you resign, or I fire you. Deal?

NG: Yes Ma'am-Deal!

MB: Is that it?

NG: Yes, thanks, THANK YOU!

MB: Montgomery tells me that you did excellent work in-  
in there last shift. Ya stood tall. That's why you get the  
six months. And your Father's a massive hemorrhoid.

New Guy laughs loudly (genuinely), thanks her again, and leaves.


	2. Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT SEX
> 
> The same night that she meets Luke  
> Cage, Jessica Jones spends the night  
> at his apartment. he's HOT, yeah...but  
> there's something else that draws her to  
> him...

"It's-IT'S OK! Ahhhh..uhhh! I won't break!", Jessica  
Jones gasps, as Luke Cage's muscular hips pounds  
another orgasm out of her. Most times, with her pussy  
this sore, she'd beg off additional sexy time-except that  
her pussy's never BEEN this sore, and Luke's MALENESS,  
his taste, scent, unbelievable musculature-the delight he  
takes in her body...and MAN is he unselfish!

Jesus, he’s BIG, and really thick…even after more than an hour  
of non-stop fucking (and not the ‘slow and sexy’ kind-the hard,  
raw, down in the gutter kind), with ZERO effort he flips onto stomach…  
and he’s AT HER…AT HER…AT HER…another orgasm crashes  
through her, and she SPRAYS, not squirts…being 'gifted' has it's  
drawbacks, but ridiculous stamina isn't one of them.

They've reached the point at which vaginal dryness is setting in,  
and Luke, bless him, brings events to a close. He flings her legs  
high, knees close to her head, and latches his mouth onto her  
super-heated woman-hood. It's soothing, his tongue action,  
and her groin is soaked with juices aagain in no time. Their  
shared kiss is tasty, and flavorful...too worn out to get out of  
bed and shower, they lay together under the blankets, and sleep  
like two dead people.


	3. Daisie Mravilla Rosewood-Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood   
> have a Daughter; Villa proposes.

Annalise is awakened by the low sound of Rosie crooning  
to their newborn as he treads softly from one side of the  
living room to the other. She smiles, then winces (soreness  
from the the 16 hour)...she watches them for a while, then  
says "I'll take her, Baby".

"In a while", he replies, just as softly.

"Then bring her to bed. You need to rest. Please?"

With the adoring eyes of both Parents on her, little Daisie  
sleeps, well..like a baby. Apropo of nothing, Villa says, "I  
wanna marry you, Beaumont Rosewood Jr. I love you and I  
wanna be your wife. Marry me."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
